


Riding lessons

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, Masturbation, gay panic El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Byleth teaches Edelgard how to ride...but they don't practice on a horse this time.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 500 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Riding lessons

**Author's Note:**

> 500 followers fic!  
> Riding without horses, because you guys knew what this was the moment you voted on it (for those who voted on this option). This one's a bit shorter compared to other followers special fics because it caught me a bit off-guard (never imagined I'd reach 500, damn son!) but I hope it's still good!
> 
> One a side-note I don't know anything about horses or horse riding, so please accept my horse bs as something legitimate.

As the war meeting ended and her former students started to leave the room, Byleth got up from her chair as well and made her way to the end of the table to meet Edelgard.

“I need to talk to you” Byleth told her, as Edelgard rose to meet her.

“Of course, my teacher” Edelgard replied, as she moved around the table to collect the maps and documents scattered thorough the table, “is it urgent?”

“No, take your time. It can wait.” 

With that, Edelgard continued to collect everything, with Byleth’s help. Everyone else had left already, apart from Hubert who was patiently waiting at the door. Edelgard handed him the documents she had collected, giving him instructions about their plans and telling him who to find for each task. After that, Hubert left as well, ready to follow Edelgard’s orders as she stayed behind in the meeting room with Byleth.

“So,” Edelgard finally turned to Byleth once they were alone, “what do you wish to discuss, my teacher?”

“Horse riding.”

Edelgard gave Byleth a confused look, so Byleth proceeded to explain.

“El, whenever you ride a horse, you’re very gallant. But it’s not adequate for battle.”

Edelgard merely laughed;

“My teacher, you cannot be serious! I’ve rode horses all my life!”

“It’s true!” Byleth insisted, “the nobles ride horses for show, with their backs straight and standing tall. If you bend down, your horse can go faster without worrying you’ll fall.”

Edelgard took a moment to reflect on her words.  
And then she locked eyes with Byleth, her voice absolutely serious;

“Show me, my teacher.”

Byleth nodded, and Edelgard expected them to make their way to the stables. But, to her surprise, Byleth took her words a little too literally. She slithered behind Edelgard, her hands pressing on Edelgard’s back, guiding her to bend down forward. Edelgard was so taken by surprise that she had to lean on the table, her hands supporting her own body as Byleth’s hands roamed over her back.

“The closer your body is to the horse, the better it will go. You just have to be careful not to fall” Byleth nonchalantly explained, as her hands showed Edelgard how to position herself and Edelgard’s face burned red.

Edelgard started to feel a familiar heat inside herself as Byleth touched her and innocently explained things to her, and she knew they had to stop before Byleth noticed.

“Shouldn’t we ride a horse for a more effective demonstration, my teacher?” Edelgard quickly let out as she panicked and pulled away from Byleth, trying to ignore her arousal.

“I don’t think it’s safe to ride a horse just yet” Byleth let out, “how about you ride something else instead for practice?”

Edelgard turned so red she could have sworn she turned the same color of her cape. As always, her former professor was difficult to read. Her face was stoic as always, and Edelgard couldn’t determine if she was just joking or not.  
For one reason or another, Edelgard found herself unable to resist a tease. After all, should things backfire, she could always play it off as a joke.

“What should I ride then, my teacher? Should I ride you?”

Edelgard didn’t expect it, but Byleth turned as red as she was.

“S-sorry. That came out wrong. I just meant that you could get hurt trying to ride a horse like this before you even practiced…” Byleth shyly corrected herself.

Yet before Edelgard could tell her she was joking and not to worry before more damage was done, Byleth quietly spoke again;

“But…do you want to? To…ride me, El?”

Byleth was blushing as she avoided Edelgard’s gaze, nervous fingers tapping her own arm as she awaited a response to her awkward question.  
And before Edelgard had realized what she was doing, she leaned in, closing the distance between them. She kissed Byleth, shy and awkward at first. But Byleth deepened the kiss, and slowly they became bolder. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, trying desperately to touch and undress as they shared kisses.  
Until Edelgard pulled away.

“My room…now” Edelgard let out, and Byleth agreed as they made haste.

They tried being discreet as they walked through the corridors in Garreg Mach, walking fast but making sure no one saw them. When they finally arrived at the dormitories, Edelgard practically dragged Byleth inside before locking up her door.  
It didn’t take long before Byleth found herself being guided to Edelgard’s bed, being laid down on the mattress and having Edelgard climb on top of her.  
Edelgard kissed her again, and Byleth eagerly kissed back, her hands roaming over Edelgard’s already half-open shirt before they slipped under it. As Byleth fondled Edelgard’s breasts, Edelgard moaned into her mouth. They enjoyed themselves like that for a while, until Edelgard pulled away from Byleth’s kisses.

“Byleth…I still want to mount you” Edelgard purred in Byleth’s ear, only for Byleth to beg for her to do it.

Edelgard merely took one hand to Byleth’s mouth, gloved fingers tracing Byleth’s plump lips. They were still red and wet from their kisses, and Edelgard couldn’t resist tracing them with the tips of her delicate fingers.

“Such a pretty mouth for me to ride” Edelgard purred again, her eyes never leaving Byleth’s, “can I ride you now, my Byleth?”

Byleth could only nod, and Edelgard wasted no time in undressing her pants and undergarments to sit on Byleth’s face. She lowered her wet sex to Byleth’s mouth, and Byleth was immediately drawn to her. Byleth eagerly licked her, much to Edelgard’s delight, and pushed her tongue inside of Edelgard.  
Edelgard could only moan and sigh as she thrust her hips into Byleth’s mouth, with Byleth’s tongue moving expertly inside her. Her hands grabbed the bed posts, and Edelgard couldn’t help arching her back as her hips moved on their own, desperate for release.  
As Edelgard heard and felt Byleth moan into her wet sex though, she glanced back…only to catch a glimpse of Byleth with her shorts clumsily pulled down, fingering herself as she ate her out.  
And it somehow drove Edelgard madder with lust.

“Byleth…Byleth, good girl…come with me, Byleth…” Edelgard chanted in between moans, as Byleth hummed in pleasure under her.

Byleth’s tongue worked more fervently as her fingers increased their pace as well.  
Byleth was the first one to come, crying out into Edelgard’s sex.  
But Edelgard barely noticed it as she herself was so close to orgasm, and she came on Byleth’s mouth soon after.  
She moaned Byleth’s name one final time before removing herself from Byleth, enjoying her orgasm as she slumped in bed next to her.  
For a moment, they just panted and tried to recover their energy.

“I think you need more riding lessons” Byleth teased after a while, only for Edelgard to laugh.

“Are you sure you don’t want some lessons of your own? You can always practice on me, Byleth…”

Byleth laughed as well.

“I think I might take you up on that offer, El…”


End file.
